White Christmas
by buildingbridges
Summary: Pour la première fois depuis des années, il neigea le jour de Noël.


_**White Christmas **_

* * *

_A Sonia - merci de m'avoir encouragée à écrire sur le sujet. _

* * *

Pour la première fois depuis des années, il neigea le jour de Noël.

Pour la première fois depuis quatre mois, Kate ne fut pas réveillée au beau milieu de la nuit par les pleurs de son fils mais par le bras de son mari la secouant légèrement – mais bien trop fort pour une heure si matinale – en murmurant _il neige, Kate_, l'émerveillement lisible dans ses yeux, même à travers la pénombre dans laquelle était plongée leur chambre.

Elle s'emmitoufla dans un gilet en laine marron doublé à l'intérieur par une épaisse couche de coton beige, enfila sur un jean la paire d'UGG de même couleur qui résidait au bas de leur placard en vue des journées froides et enneigées, puis prit la main de Castle et le suivit sur le balcon qui faisait suite à son bureau.

Il faisait froid, atrocement froid, et Castle, qui n'était pas beaucoup plus couvert qu'elle, s'enroula autour d'elle, glissa ses mains sur son ventre pour la réchauffer. Il savait pertinemment qu'elle détestait se sentir gelée, surtout quand il la réveillait à cinq heures du matin pour l'emmener dehors.

- C'est beau, hein ? demanda-t-il et elle sentit ses dents claquer, posa ses mains sur les siennes en appuyant sa tête sur son épaule, acceptant le confort qu'il lui offrait.

Elle n'ouvrit pas la bouche pour donner suite à sa question, mais sa réponse fut évidente.

Du ciel noir recouvert d'une couche blanche qui l'illuminait presque tombaient de petits flocons de neige séparés par quelques centimètres seulement, s'écrasant sur le sol New Yorkais avec douceur.

Kate n'avait jamais vraiment eu l'occasion de voir la neige tomber. Petite, elle préférait aller se coucher en serrant les poings, y broyant son espoir pour le faire parvenir à quiconque pouvait l'aider. Elle se réveillait au petit matin et les rues étaient couvertes d'un duvet blanc, le ciel gris et dans cette ville un peu trop vivante, un peu trop bruyante, les bruits désagréables étaient remplacés par les rires et les sourires, la joie et le retour en enfance des plus grands. Les gens sortaient couverts de gants et de bonnets, et peu importe leur âge, ils construisaient des bonhommes de neiges et lançaient des boules glacées à la figure de leurs pairs. Elle avait découvert bien plus tard que les gens étaient aussi très désagréables lorsque la neige les empêchait de parvenir à leurs fins, mais pour elle, c'était un symbole joyeux.

C'était la magie de la neige, celle dont Castle n'avait pas vraiment besoin parce que c'était un grand enfant naturellement, et pourtant elle était présente dans ses yeux, sur son sourire et elle la _sentit_ s'emparer d'elle.

- C'est magique.

Castle déposa un baiser dans son cou et les coins de ses lèvres se levèrent alors qu'elle haussait les épaules parce qu'elle était chatouilleuse à cet endroit.

- Je croyais que tu ne croyais pas en la magie ?

- Ca ne fait pas beaucoup de "croire" dans une seule phrase, ça ? l'interrogea-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils, sa tête se tournant progressivement vers la sienne et il l'embrassa, levant ses mains jusqu'à son visage.

Elle sourit un peu plus, leurs dents s'entrechoquant alors qu'elle passait ses bras autour de son cou, la neige tombant sur son front, sur sa nuque là où ses cheveux ne couvraient pas sa peau.

Kate aurait voulu se fondre dans le moment, y rester jusqu'à la fin de son existence, l'enregistrer et s'y replonger à chaque instant. Mais elle savoura son bien-être jusqu'à ce que la bouche de Castle quitte ses lèvres, laissant le froid y pénétrer, puis retourna à l'intérieur, se précipitant à l'étage sans pour autant faire de bruit parce qu'elle avait pris l'habitude d'être silencieuse durant ses escapades nocturnes.

Puis elle ouvrit la porte de la chambre de son fils, où un large _"Samson"_ en lettres manuscrites sur un support en bois était accroché et y entra sur la pointe des pieds, connaissant le chemin par cœur. Elle alluma la lampe de chevet qui était posée sur une étagère principalement occupée par des livres, diffusant une faible lumière afin de ne pas réveiller Sam. Puis elle prit une épaisse couverture à l'intérieur d'un des tiroirs, l'étala sur sa table à langer et sortit lentement son fils de son lit à barreau. Elle l'enroula dans la couverture comme elle le faisait souvent pour qu'il s'endorme, rajouta un bonnet en laine pour protéger sa tête, puis le prit dans ses bras et redescendit au rez-de-chaussée.

Elle rejoignit Castle, qui avait depuis migré à l'intérieur de son bureau, et lui fit signe de la suivre à l'extérieur. Mais il ne lui obéit pas vraiment et prit la direction de leur chambre, avant de revenir vers elle, son téléphone à la main.

- C'est la première fois qu'il voit la neige, expliqua-t-il en ouvrant l'application photo, et comprenant rapidement où il voulait en venir, Kate baissa la tête vers son fils, ne tenant pas à montrer ses joues rougies par le froid et ses yeux fatigués à l'appareil.

Elle sourit, non pas parce qu'elle était prise en photo mais parce que c'était ça qui lui avait manqué pendant des années, ça que Castle lui avait apporté plus que son amour et sa joie de vivre – une famille.

Pendant des mois, elle avait oublié ce que c'était d'être heureuse au point d'en être étouffée, de ne pas vouloir quitter le moment présent comme si sa vie en dépendait. Mais ce n'était plus le cas, elle n'était plus seule.

Elle avait un mari un peu puéril et imbécile à ses heures, mais qui écrivait des livres à propos d'elle et l'avait aimé en prose pendant des années avant de manifester ses sentiments par des paroles et des gestes, qui l'avait attendue jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit prête à être avec lui et l'aimer comme il le méritait.

Elle avait un fils de seulement quelques mois qui dormait paisiblement dans ses bras, ignorant sa joie, ignorant le bonheur qu'il lui procurait même quand il la réveillait au beau milieu de la nuit ou quand il s'accaparait tout son temps par sa simple présence. Il était minuscule et magnifique et peut-être pensait-elle tout ça seulement parce qu'elle était sa mère mais elle s'en fichait – c'était ce qui le rendait plus important.

Elle était entourée de sa famille, de gens qui l'aimaient et qu'elle aimait, avec qui elle était inconsciement en train de créer des souvenirs qu'elle classerait dans des albums photos et des cadres au milieu du salon comme sa mère l'avait fait, et maintenant elle comprenait pourquoi.

Pour la première fois depuis des années, il neigea le jour de Noël.

Et pour la première fois depuis des années, Kate en ressentit toute la magie.


End file.
